En la cafetería
by VicPin
Summary: :Starbucks AU: :ConnorxHickey: Micheletto Corella ha puesto sus ojos en Connor Kenway, el joven barista e hijo único del prestigioso abogado Haytham Kenway... A sabiendas de que el chico ya tiene detrás de sí a un sin número de gente y de manera particular a un abogado alcóholico y bien coqueto... ¿Qué pasará? Pásenle y averígüenlo! Dedicado a: maliks-butt y a todo el fandom de A.C


_**¡Hola y buenas tardes, mi bella gente!**_

_**Perdonen si no he actualizado Assassin's Creed: Evolución y Only You, pero he estado súper ocupada y aparte que hoy tengo ataque de sinusitis :(. Bueno, aquí les caigo con un fic que hace rato que quería escribir con la temática del Starbucks AU, el cual fue popularizado en tumblr por maliks-butt, a quien pienso dedicarle este fic así como a todos los lectores y a los fans de Assassin's Creed.**_

_**Como siempre, tiene un pequeño toque de yaoi, pero no con las parejas "canon", sino con una pareja medio extraña y crack: la pareja Connor - Thomas Hickey (ve por ambos lados para tomar nota de que nadie la linche por semejante sacrilegio).**_

_**En fin, sin más qué decir, excepto que los personajes pertenecen a Ubisoft, les dejo con este relato. Ojalá les guste.**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

_**Vick-**_

_**Connor: O.O ¡¿Me emparejaste con Hickey?!**_

_**Hickey (con la ebriedad bajada bruscamente): ¡¿Pero qué carajo...?!**_

_**Vicpin: Uhmmm... Mejor me voy (y sale corriendo con los dos detrás de ella).**_

* * *

**En la cafetería.**

Connor "Ratonhnhaké:ton" Kenway, de 22 años y empleado de la cafetería "Starbucks", entregaba su cambio a un hombre calvo ataviado con chaqueta de cuero, camiseta roja y pantalones de mezclilla oscuros. El tipo de la chaqueta, guiñándole el ojo, le hizo una seña de llamada mientras murmuraba:

- Llámame, nene. Estaré esperando por tu llamada.

Connor se sonrojó mientras que el cliente se marchaba con una sonrisa y un café en mano. Mientras, en la cocina de la cafetería, Aveline Grandpré, Ezio Auditore, Altair Ibn La'Ahad, Shao Jun, Desmond Miles y Sofía Sartor observaban con curiosidad las escenas que se habían desarrollado entre Connor y varios de los clientes mujeres y varones de la cafetería.

Todos sin excepción estaban flirteando descaradamente con Connor dándole su número telefónico, desabrochándose un poco sus blusas para mostrar sus atributos o diciéndole "eres muy dulce", "¡qué lindo eres, nene!", "para ti soy la señora de Connor" entre otros piropos…

Y el chico ni en cuenta.

- Ese cabrón tiene al 90% de las clientas a sus pies y él ni en sus luces– comentó Ezio -. Si yo fuera él, saldría con al menos una de ellas.

- O te estarías acostando con todas – replicó Altair con sarcasmo.

- Fottiti! (¡Jódete!) – exclamó el Auditore mostrándole el dedo medio.

- Chicos, por favor, no empiecen – comentó Sofía mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Connor es todo un profesional – comentó Shao Jun con admiración -. Bien centrado en sus deberes, muy lindo y muy cortés.

- ¡Venga!, ¿tú también quieres con Connor? – replicó Aveline.

- ¡N-No! ¡Para nada! Es un buen amigo y muy bella persona. Dudo mucho que lleguemos a ser pareja.

- Ajá…

Y la joven afroamericana se echó a reír y añadió:

- Bueno, yo también quiero con él, _mon chère amie_ (mi querida amiga), sólo que hay un ligero inconveniente con nombre y apellido.

- ¡Por favor! – exclamó Altair – ¡Connor y ese tal Hickey no son nada!

- ¿Pero acaso no véis como lo cela, Alty? – inquirió Ezio.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me llames Alty, caramba!

- Fuera de broma, es muy cierto lo que dijo Ezio – comentó Desmond -. El tal Hickey lo cela de manera tremenda…

- Y hablando de celos – comentó Altair -… Miren quién viene ahí.

Todos se volvieron hacia donde estaba Connor.

Frente al joven de cabello largo estaba Micheletto Corella, pariente lejano de Cesare Borgia y un cliente asiduo… Solo por Connor.

Micheletto, de 26 años y estudiante de doctorado en Filosofía, ha sido uno de los pretendientes de Connor con mayor insistencia después de Thomas Hickey, de 42 años y miembro del prestigio buffete de abogados "Kenway & Co.", del cual es dueño Haytham Kenway, el padre del barista. Lo único que diferenciaba a ambos pretendientes era que Micheletto no celaba mucho a Connor, sino que buscaba cómo acercarse a él sin ir a parar al hospital por cortesía del Hickey.

Connor, al verle llegar, deseó en ese entonces que se fuera, que se largara, que se desvaneciera… Lo que sea con tal de que no lo acose con sus peticiones de salir con él ni que el Starbucks se convirtiera en un verdadero campo de batalla por si Hickey llegara y viera… Eso.

Micheletto tomó sorpresivamente la mano de Connor y le dio un beso en ella; el joven Mohawk la apartó enseguida y le reclamó:

- ¡Oiga, no haga eso!

- ¿Por qué no, _amore mio_ (mi amor)? – inquirió Micheletto.

- ¡No soy gay!

- Pero bien que tienes locos a los hombres y a las mujeres, _amore mio…_ - le replicó el hombre de origen italiano mientras tomaba su mano y le daba otro beso.

- ¡Basta!

Micheletto ya no aguantó.

Se abalanzó encima de Connor e intentó besarle. Los compañeros de Connor, al ver eso, decidieron salir y defender a su amigo, pero…

- ¡QUÍTALE TUS PUERCAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó alguien al instante que Corella recibía un puñetazo y lo apartaba bruscamente de Connor.

El joven casi se daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la máquina de café de no ser por Ezio y Altair, quienes lo ayudaron a levantarse. Los tres observaron entonces cómo Thomas Hickey, el otro pretendiente de Connor, estaba de pie y mirando de manera amenazadora a Micheletto sosteniéndole el cuello de la camiseta.

- El chico te dijo que te alejaras de él, imbécil – le decía mientras lo lanzaba al otro lado.

Volviéndose hacia Connor, le dijo:

- Mi café con ron, ahora.

- Uhmmm… E-está bien… Ezio…

- ¡Va en camino un expresso con ron! – exclamó el florentino.

Ezio hizo rápidamente un café expresso con un toque de ron para luego entregárselo. Las chicas, por su parte, empezaron a asustarse al ver cómo Micheletto se levantaba mientras que Hickey se acercó a Connor y, con una sonrisa coqueta, le dijo:

- De no haber llegado a tiempo, ese idiota te habría violado… Y nadie se viola descaradamente a mi muchacho.

- Señor Hickey…- intentó hablarle Connor.

- Aquí tiene su café, señor Hickey – dijo Ezio mientras le entregaba el vaso con el caliente líquido.

- Gracias… ¿Cuánto es?

- Son 5 dólares – respondió Connor -… ¡Cuidado!

Hickey se apartó antes de que Micheletto intentara abalanzársele encima para agredirle. En lugar de eso, aterrizó encima de Altair, quien le dio un puñetazo y le empujó hacia Hickey, quien enseguida lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó por el cristal de la ventana hacia la calle.

_- Mon Dieu!_ (¡Dios mío!) – exclamó Aveline muy asustada.

- ¡Connor, haz algo, con un carajo! – exclamó Altair - ¡Ese infeliz va a terminar por hacernos quebrar la cafetería!

- ¡¿Pero qué quieres que yo haga?! – replicó Connor desesperado.

- Salir con Hickey no está entre tus ideas, ¿cierto? – comentó Ezio.

- ¡¿Estás lo-?!

El sonido de los cristales quebrándose interrumpió su protesta.

Hickey y Corella se daban de golpes frente a todo el mundo sin que nadie pudiera detenerles. Connor, viendo que la situación se estaba poniendo muy crítica y temiendo que no le pagaran su salario completo por los desmanes que hacían los dos, tomó una decisión.

- ¡Argh! ¡Muy bien! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!

Los combatientes se detuvieron intempestivamente mientras que Connor, exasperado, les dijo:

- ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Cada vez que ustedes dos vienen, hacen esta clase de circo! ¡Ahora gracias a ustedes dos me van a descontar hasta más de la mitad para pagar los daños, así que por favor, dejen de pelear y discutan de manera civilizada! ¡Mierda!

Dicho eso, Connor se retiró a los bastidores.

- Wow – murmuró Ezio -… Eso fue lo más genial que he escuchado…

Hickey le dio enseguida un nuevo puñetazo a Micheletto y lo empujó. Luego, se dirigió hacia los bastidores para hablar con Connor. Altair, por su parte, se volvió hacia Micheletto y le preguntó:

- Bien, señor Corella, ¿usted pagará los daños o el señor Hickey lo hará?

**_&%&%&_**

- Hey, nene, porfa, perdóname… - decía Hickey con dulzura mientras unía su frente con la del joven Mohawk.

- ¿Estás loco, Hickey? – replicó Connor con enojo – ¡Yo no te voy a perdonar semejante espectáculo!

- Oye, protejo lo que es mío, ¿ok? Ese idiota de Corella intentó abusar de ti.

- Podía defenderme solo.

- Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo…

Y acercando sus labios a los de Connor, añadió:

- Ahora cállate... y bésame.


End file.
